Ojos Asesinos
by Erza Uchiha
Summary: Dos chicos misteriosos aparecen en la vida de Sakura, no conoce sus rostros pero algo le dice que no son personas normales. Dentro del antiguo colegio Preparatorio de Konoha comienzan a ocurrir extraños sucesos a la par que la Haruno va desentrañando un gran y peligroso misterio que le tiene preparado un destino fatal (nuevo summary, misma historia) pasen a leer y juzguen :) UA
1. Prologo

**Ojos asesinos**

Esta es mi primera incursión dentro del genero del misterio y también tratare de meter un poco de terror, espero no arruinarlo xD Esta historia se ubica dentro de un universo alterno. "nuestro mundo"

**Prólogo**

Colegio Preparatorio de Konoha. 1863

_-Esto es inaceptable – Decía un chico de 17 años mientras caminaba por los pasillos en compañía de su amigo_

_- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? – Le pregunto el otro chico_

_- Porque… espera… ¿Intentas decirme que estas de acuerdo con la decisión que ha tomado el viejo ese? – Detuvo su andar._

_- Para serte sincero… me da igual y si tanto te perturba ¿Por qué no intervienes? Sería algo verdaderamente simple – Le aconsejó_

_- No, no pienso involucrarme, por ahora prefiero evitar levantar sospechas, los habitantes de esta "ciudad" aun están muy susceptibles, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado – Explicó el joven_

_- ¿A caso les tienes miedo? – Le preguntó irónicamente._

_- Jaja, si claro – Respondió con el mismo sarcasmo – A decir verdad, me da pereza armar todo un alboroto solo porque el viejo Hashirama ha decidido admitir señoritas en tan "honorable" institución – Respondió burlándose._

_- O… podríamos mudarnos – sugirió su compañero_

_-¡¿Mudarnos?! – Preguntó agregando un tono dramático – ¡Ja! No lo creo – Detuvo sus pasos, recargándose en el barandal del pasillo, dándole una completa panorámica del interior del edifico – Tengo muchos planes para MÍ "respetable" colegio, y sobre todo… para MÍ emergente ciudad de Konoha – Sentencio con una sonrisa ambiciosa._

…

…..

¿Se quedaron con la duda? Yo también xD jajaja ok no._. Pero no desesperen, en el próximo capitulo empieza la verdadera historia :D


	2. Recuperación

**Recuperación**

_Tal vez este capitulo lo sientan un poco aburrido, pero prometo que solo será este, también les prometo subir el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible para que no estén con la duda y ahora si puedan juzgar el desarrollo de la trama_

**.**

Konoha. 28 de agosto de 2008

Son las 6:50 am ¡Y yo aun estoy en la parada del autobús! Excelente, tuve que elegir precisamente este día para aletargarme y estar ¡una hora! en el comedor contemplando el flotar de mi cereal en el tazón.

Suspiro, ni modo, yo siempre he creído que por algo pasan las cosas, y me consuelo pensando que tal vez, si hubiera estado a tiempo en la parada, me habría ido en un camión repleto de gente y tendría que ir de pie con el riesgo de caerme en un alto que hiciera el vehículo, cayendo estrepitosamente de la puerta que casualmente estaría abierta causando mi muerte inmediata… Ok, creo que exageré. Ha llegado el transporte, lo abordo, pago el pasaje y me siento en uno de los asientos intermedios al lado de la ventana.

Bueno, Kakashi-sensei ya me reconoce porque sabe que aunque llegue tarde, llego a tiempo para alcanzar mi salvación llamada "retardo". ¡Gracias a Kami por la persona que se le ocurrió tan brillante idea! De no ser por ello, muy probablemente me habrían expulsado por no acreditar todas mis "Experiencias Educativas" como suelen llamarlas.

7:14 am

-Muy bien chicos, tomando en cuenta que son relativamente nuevos, les explicaré mis reglas – Decía un hombre de cabellos plateados.

- ¡Presente, presente! – Grito una joven

- Señorita Haruno… - Miro su reloj - ¡Valla 7:14! se ha salvado esta vez, por favor colóquese detrás del joven Nara y guarde silencio, daré las instrucciones para el examen y me molesta repetir lo que digo –

- H-Hai – Dijo haciendo una reverencia y con un hilo de voz a causa de la falta de aire.

- En vista de que no falta nadie… - Dijo cerrando completamente las puertas – Daremos comienzo, solo tengo dos reglas: numero uno, deben contestar todo a lapicero, numero dos, en cuanto den la vuelta a la hoja y hasta el término de la clase, no escuchare absolutamente nada. Las instrucciones son claras, así que no debe haber dudas – Termino de aclarar

- Sensei, que pasa si… - Comenzó a decir una chico de cabello castaño alborotado.

- He dicho a lapicero y sin preguntas señor Inuzuka – Lo interrumpió – Comiencen

**Colegio Preparatorio de Konoha**

**Introducción a las Ciencias Sociales**

**Primer Examen Parcial**

**Nombre: **_Haruno Sakura_** Grupo: **_1°"A"_

**Exprese en un párrafo los principales aportes a las ciencias sociales de Marx Weber.**

.

.

.

-¿Cómo lo sentiste Sakura? – Pregunto una chica rubia de ojos agua marina.

- No lo se Ino, a veces siento que lo pasaré pero después creo que no – Contesto la peli-rosa

- Yo también me siento así – Agrego una chica de cabello largo negro-azulado.

- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? – Pregunto la rubia

- Tú comenzaste a preguntar ¿Verdad Hinata? – Le recordó la ojiverde

- Etto… miren, por allá están Kiba, Shikamaru y los demás, vallamos con ellos – Opino la ojiperla tratando de que olvidaran el asunto.

.

_3 meses después_

.

-Etto… - Dijo la peli-rosa en el filo de la entrada

-7:13 – Dijo el peliblanco indicándole con un ademan que pasara a ocupar su lugar

- Bien jóvenes, el semestre esta por concluir. Sé que la mayoría de los aquí presentes están preocupados por los malos resultados del primer parcial

- ¡La mayoría! Solo 4 alumnos fueron los que aprobaron en esa primera prueba ¡Y somos 39 alumnos!– Reclamo Kiba

- Es cierto, pero en el segundo parcial muchos se recuperaron, para ellos solo tengo algo que decirles: no se confíen, el examen final se acerca y si se descuidan podrían no acreditar la experiencia – Comenzó diciendo – Para los que ya se encuentran en riesgo inminente, me gustaría preguntarles… ¿Han escuchado de los programas de invierno y verano de recuperación? –

Un silencio reino en el aula

– Bueno, se trata de algo simple, aquellos que tengan tres o más experiencias educativas en riesgo de no acreditarlas, deben permanecer durante las vacaciones (en este caso de invierno) en un curso intensivo para lograr recuperarse, y cuando digo intensivo me refiero a que permanecerán las 24 horas dentro de su amado Colegio Preparatorio de Konoha – Les terminó de informar

-¡QUEEEEE! – Gritaron todos los alumnos

- ¡Aquí! ¿En este edificio viejo? Deben de estar dementes – Reclamó Kiba,

Y con gran razón, pues esta vez no exageraba, el Colegio Preparatorio de Konoha era reconocido no solo por la excelencia en la enseñanza que se brindaba, también por el solo edificio el cual era muy respetado, pues contaba con mas de 160 años de fundación e increíblemente se encontraba en buenas condiciones (claro, gracias al constante mantenimiento que recibía). Era uno de los pocos edificios que aun se conservaban prácticamente intactos desde la época de los inicios de la ciudad de Konoha.

-Además… No me imagino permanecer aquí de noche, si cuando el día esta nublado me da miedo andar por los pasillos sola, de noche debe ser una experiencia aterradora – Ahora fue Ino la que habló

- Basta, no se les va a obligar si no lo desean, solo déjenme informarles desde que se fundó este colegio ha existido este programa de apoyo, y hasta la fecha, no ha habido alumno que no se recupere con excelentes resultados. – Les explico – Entonces, les diré quienes son lo candidatos de este salón al programa… Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru y… Yamanaka Ino, deberían considerar la opción del programa o preparar sus papeles para una nueva inscripción en otra institución – Les insinuó – Eso es todo jóvenes – Dicho esto se retiró del salón

-¡No puede ser! – Gritaron Kiba, Shikamaru y obviamente Ino

- Espera Sakura ¿tú también? Pero si tú fuiste de los 4 afortunados de Kakashi y en el segundo examen tampoco te fue mal

- Si pero resulta que en otras materias no es el caso – Les explicó

- Ahora entiendo, pero aun así ¿Por qué lo tomas tan natural? – Le pregunto Shikamaru a la ojiverde

- Porque… ¡Me encanta la idea de pasar las noches aquí!, saben que siempre me ha fascinado la el estilo artístico, histórico y misterioso de este edificio – Les explicó

- Estas loca – Dijeron Ino y Kiba al mismo tiempo

.

1 de diciembre 2008. 04:00 pm

.

-Sean bienvenidos jóvenes – Decía el director del Colegio: Hiruzen Sarutobi - a partir de hoy y hasta el 30 de Enero esta será su casa, por lo tanto, les exijo el debido comportamiento. Debido a que son pocas las personas que permanecerán aquí, solo habrá dos profesores a cargo de ustedes – Dijo señalando a las dos personas que se encontraban a su lado – Tsunade sensei, encargada de las áreas de Ciencias Biológicas. Y Jiraiya sensei, encargado del área de Humanidades. – Presentó a dos de los profesores mas temidos y al mismo tiempo mas admirados dentro de la preparatoria – Sin más que agregar, me despido, les deseo el mejor de los avances. – Al terminar dio media vuelta y cerró las grandes puertas de madera de la institución.

Ninguno de los dos profesores ahí presentes dijo nada, y los murmullos comenzaron a formarse dentro de la audiencia conformada por poco más de 40 estudiantes.

-¡Silencio! – Les gritó la mujer de cabello rubio

- Jóvenes… es importante que nunca olviden porque están aquí – Les dijo el peliblanco

- Así es, durante el transcurso de su estadía, descubrirán las reglas y procedimientos del lugar, que son completamente diferentes a lo que están acostumbrados – Continuo la mujer de ojos ambar

- Para empezar, quiero que levanten la mano aquellos que sean de primer grado – Demandó el profesor. Todos sin excepción levantaron la mano. – ¿Lo vieron? Todos aquí son de "nuevo ingreso" por así decirlo – Les dijo dibujando las comillas en el aire

- ¿Tienen idea del porque? – Les preguntó la mujer

- Yo les diré por qué… porque aquellos que han tomado el curso jamás vuelven a fallar en sus Experiencias educativas y se encargan de difundir las vivencias por las que tuvieron que pasar durante su estadía, claro que nunca faltan los incrédulos que quieren proba suerte, pare ellos tenemos el programa de verano y los resultados son los mismos. – Les explico el hombre. Murmullos aun más fuertes comenzaron a formarse.

- ¡Silencio! Si creen que es verdad o no, nos tiene sin cuidado, nosotros no haremos nada para intimidarlos, el Colegio Preparatorio de Konoha se encargará de hacerlo… bueno, eso es todo jóvenes, el día de hoy será para que se adapten a la dinámica del curso, mañana comenzaran realmente las actividades – Les informó Tsunade

- Los salones del primer piso, a excepción de los laboratorios del área de Técnicas, se adecuaron para funcionar como comedores, y salas de tareas, aunque también estará disponible la biblioteca, los del segundo piso serán las aulas donde se impartirán las clases, pero esto no incluye el paraninfo ni las salas de práctica del área de Económico. Finalmente las aulas del tercer piso funcionaran como dormitorios, pero tienen prohibido el acceso a los laboratorios de Biológicas. – Les explicó el peliblanco– Afuera de cada una "dormitorio" se encuentra una lista con los nombres de las personas que las ocuparán –

- Las aulas del lado derecho serán para los varones y las otras para las señoritas… bien jóvenes, pueden retirarse – Una vez que la rubia dijo esto, los alumnos tomaron sus cosas y procedieron a la búsqueda de su dormitorio.

…

-¡Que emoción! Nos tocó juntas – Dijo con emoción Ino – Bueno, pasemos a dejar nuestras cosas… por cierto tienes MUCHAS cosas que explicar Hinata – Le dijo la rubia

-¿Nani? – Pregunto extrañada la ojiperla

- Creo que se refiere al hecho de que te metieras al programa a pesar de ser una alumna de excelencia – Le explico Sakura – Claro que yo habría hecho lo mismo, porque… como ya les explique me encanta la idea de pasar las noches aquí – Ahora hablaba con una sonrisa de emoción.

- Oh es eso… pues… que les parece si entramos y mientras acomodamos todo les cuento, es algo muy simple – Les propuso Hinata

- Es buena idea – Le respondió la pelirrosa mientras tomaba la manejilla de la última puerta del pasillo izquierdo y comenzaba a abrirla.

Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta Sakura se quedo estática en el umbral de la habitación, lo cual extraño a sus amigas, las cuales no podían ver la razón que detuvo a la ojiverde.

-¿Sakura? – La llamo sutilmente la Hyuga

- Sakura – Ahora Ino la llamaba con voz mas firme – ¡Maldita sea Sakura contesta!

- Uh-uh uuhn – La aludida trataba de hablar mientras daba un paso atrás – AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Gritó de manera estridente y sorpresiva antes de desvanecerse.

….

….

Hasta aquí por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo sayo!


	3. Sueño

**Sueño**

_Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerme, al fin sabrán que fue lo vio Sakura, tal vez se decepcionen en esa parte, aunque los recompensare en otras :D jeje_

_._

_._

_._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Gritó de manera estridente y sorpresiva antes de desvanecerse.

Hinata corrió a auxiliar a su amiga mientras que Ino se acercó a la habitación para averiguar la causa del problema. La habitación estaba vacía, a excepción de las tres camas que se encontraban una en cada esquina y una pequeña mesa circular en el centro.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el techo… tampoco había nada, solo unas enormes vigas (N.A: barras de madera que anteriormente se ocupaban en las construcciones para brindarles un mayor soporte) y unas lámparas eléctricas pero de diseño antiguo. Continuó a analizar el piso y no había na… no, si había algo, miro muy molesta al objeto de su atención, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio un paso firme y decidido hacia delante. Se escucho un crujir.

-¡Una cucaracha! – Grito la Yamanaka mientras zangoloteaba a su amiga aun inconsciente – Debes estar bromeado Haruno, ¡Deja de hacerte la mártir y despierta de una buena vez! tengo que darte tu merecido por asustarnos de esa forma – Les decía una y otra vez

- ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? – Les preguntó una voz masculina que inexplicablemente hizo recorrer un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de la rubia y la pelinegra.

- Etto… N-nuestra amiga s-se desmayó y… - Intentaba responder Hinata a un par de ojos densos como la misma noche.

-Hmn! – Respondió el azabache rodando los ojos. Hinata poso sus ojos perlas sobre la imagen alta que se encontraba a escasos metros de ellas, una figura que las superaba en estatura, ¿1.80m? ¿1.85m? su piel era clara, no pálida como la de la Hyuga. Parecía literalmente esculpido por artistas griegos, no había exceso de musculatura, pero era evidente que la había, cabello revuelto y negro y esa mirada profunda como una noche sin luna, le brindaban un aura de misterio.

- ¿Tanto escandalo por eso? – Anunció una nueva voz que aunque no era la misma, causó el mismo efecto en las amigas de la Haruno.

_-¡Y a ti que te importa!_ – Pensó la ojiazul pero una mirada abisal de agua helada la dejó completamente muda. El poseedor de esta mirada se acercó a la Yamanaka, dejando ver su figura completa. Era alto, al igual que su ¿compañero? De piel ligeramente bronceada, pero aun así no dejando de ser clara, cuerpo perfectamente equilibrado y trabajado, cabello alborotado y dorado como el mismo sol, con unas marcas en su cara que le daban un toque zorruno, lo cual, combinado con la profundidad de los mares que tenia por ojos le daban un aspecto terriblemente provocador.

En cuanto estuvo a un lado de ellas se detuvo por un segundo que a ellas les parecieron horas, para después flexionarse y tomar en brazos a la inconsciente pelirrosa, dio dos pasos y entró a la habitación depositando a Sakura en la cama más cercana a la entrada, una vez que la colocó ahí salió de a habitación. Todo lo hizo de una forma tan distante, que a pesar de que llevaba a la Haruno en brazos pareciera que esta era llevada por el aire y el observando a kilómetros de ellas.

-La próxima vez eviten todo ese escandalo y simplemente desvanézcanse – Les dijo el azabache en un tono que podría interpretarse como si realmente les estuviera ordenando dejar de existir en este mundo. Se acercó al rubio que estaba junto a ellas.

El ojiazul le indico a su compañero con la mirada su salida de "escena" y como si sus cuerpos estuvieran conectados comenzaron su andar de una manera sincronizada y natural, desapareciendo de la vista de las chicas mas rápido de lo que ellas esperaban.

…

-Sakura, ¿Estas bien? – Le decía una voz – Sakura… - el rostro de una mujer comenzaba a dibujarse

-Sakura contesta de una buena vez – Le demandaba una voz familiar para ella.

Y de repente la imagen se volvió clara, podía observar a sus dos amigas cerca de ella, a ambas se les veía preocupadas y ¿Asustadas?

-¿I-Ino? ¿Hi-Hinata? – Preguntó preocupada en respuesta al semblante de sus amigas

-No estas herida ¿cierto? – Le cuestionó la pelinegra

-No, estoy bien – Le contesto con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla

-¡Que bueno! – Dijo alegre la ojiplata

- Si, que bueno… ¡PORQUE AHORA TE PUEDO MATAR! – Declaro furiosa la rubia, comenzando a golpearla con una almohada.

-¡Que te pasa Ino cerda? – Le reclamo la pelirrosa

-Shhhhh – trato de silenciarlas la Hyuga

- ¡Cállate! Debería matarte de verdad por todos los problemas que nos has causado –

-¿De que hablas? – La Haruno aun tenía los últimos recuerdos un tanto difusos

- ¡¿Cómo que de que?! ¡UNA CUCARACHA! ¡¿Tanto alboroto por una estúpida cucaracha?! –

- Shhhhh – Dijo un poco mas nerviosa Hinata al tiempo que miraba con miedo la puerta.

-¡¿Que quieres que haga?! ¡LES TENGO FOBIA! – Le grito con potencia.

-SHHHHHHHH – Se lanzaron ambas chicas a callarla

- ¡No grites estúpida o volverán! – Le susurro la Yamanaka

-No me llames así, y ¿Quién se supone que vendrá? – Respondió en el mismo susurro.

-Ellos – susurro Hinata

-¡Quienes son "ellos"! – Exclamo aun entre susurros pero con un poco mas de volumen.

Ambas amigas procedieron a narrarle lo acontecido después de que ella perdiera el conocimiento, enfatizando la sensación en el ambiente cuando ellos estaban presentes, el misterio que los envolvía, hasta que comenzaron a describir su apariencia, ambas no pudieron negar que eran atractivos visuales andantes y después de una breve descripción (sobre todo Ino) comenzaron a desvariar sobre lo que harían con ellos si estuvieran solos. – Si inclusive Hinata esta diciendo este tipo de cosas deben ser los dos chicos más propensos a ser violados en este planeta –

-¡Bueno, ya entendí el punto de que eran guapos! – Dijo exasperada la ojiverde – Lo que no me queda claro es eso de "el escalofrío palpable en el aire" y demás –

-Así como lo escuchas, con el simple sonido de sus encantadoras voces, sientes que un escalofrío recorre todo tu cuerpo – Le explico Hinata

-E incluso pareciera que sus cripticas miradas fueran capaces de disminuir la temperatura en el ambiente – Agregó Ino.

-Pues sean o no misteriosos, den o no den miedo, necesito encontrarlos para darles las gracias por ayudarlas conmigo – Confesó Sakura

-Ahora que lo mencionas, se supone que en este edificio solo estamos alumnos y esos dos maestros… - Comenzó a decir la rubia.

-También recordemos que todos somos de primero – Agregó la pelinegra.

-Y estoy segura de que nunca antes los había visto, sería imposible olvidar a dos chicos como ellos – Declaro la Yamanaka

-Bueno, como sea, ahora vuelvo… - Dijo la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie.

-Espera, vamos contigo – Le dijo la ojiazul.

-¿Para que se empiecen a acosar a esos chicos con la mirada? No gracias, ya suficiente vergüenza pasé al desmayarme – Y dicho eso cerro la puerta.

Caminaba por los pasillos del tercer piso, con la esperanza de encontrarse con aquellos chicos. Aunque no los conocía, confiaba en que la descripción de sus amigas era suficiente para poder reconocerlos al verlos. Y… Ahora que lo pensaba, una de las descripciones le recordó a alguien, pero… era imposible que el estuviera ahí, la idea era simplemente inconcebible, imposible.

Le dio toda la vuelta al edificio (N/A: La estructura es en forma de "caja", la entrada y salida del edificio se encuentra el segundo piso, con una explanada en el centro de la planta baja) y no encontró a alguien con esas características, así que decidió bajar al segundo piso, hizo el mismo recorrido, pasando por las enormes puertas de madera que aun permanecían cerradas. Tampoco encontró a alguien.

También recorrió los pasillos de la planta baja. Atravesó una explanada vacía, recorrió los pasillos y esta vez si se topo con alguien

-Señorita Haruno, ¿ahora decidió crear alboroto en esta planta? – Le pregunto una voz femenina a sus espaldas

- Oh… Tsunade-sama, Etto… discúlpeme por lo de hace un rato, es que… - Trataba de disculparse la chica

-No te preocupes, es normal escuchar gritos durante la duración del programa, así que tú también debes irte acostumbrando – dijo la senju restándole importancia

-¿Perdón? – Preguntó incrédula de lo que le había dicho la profesora.

-Olvídalo, ahora… regresa a tu dormitorio, mañana no tendrás tiempo de descansar – Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Antes de irme… Usted conoce a todos los alumnos que estamos aquí ¿no?

-Por desgracia – Le contesto en un tono inaudible para la chica – Así es…-

- Entonces… podría decirme como se llaman el chico rubio de ojos azules y su ¿amigo? El de cabello y ojos negros

-Sakura… te recuerdo que no has venido a conseguir novio – Le respondió un tanto molesta

-¡No es por eso sensei! Es solo que… - Suspiró – Olvídelo, tiene razón me iré a descasar – Y dicho eso se despidió de la profesora con una pequeña reverencia y dirigió sus pasos hacia las escaleras.

Comenzaba a anochecer, y deseaba contemplar como poco a poco la luz del sol abandonaba los pasillos de su escuela, así que, al subir el último escalón, apoyó sus codos en el barandal, al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia enfrente, era una gran panorámica de la escuela…

– _Tengo muchos planes para MÍ "respetable" colegio, y sobre todo… para MÍ emergente ciudad de Konoha –_

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, solo había parpadeado y la escena había acudido a ella. Sabia que no se trataba de un recuerdo de ella, la persona que hablaba, definitivamente no era ella, pero lo más importante era que sabia que se trataba de otra época, (aunque desconocía el por qué lo sabia).

-¿Qué pasó Sakura, los encontraste? ¿Sabes como se llaman? ¿Tiene novia? – pregunto repentinamente su amiga Ino.

-¡Cálmate Ino! No, no los encontré y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no tendría esa información, te recuerdo que no todas somos tan metiches como tu – Le dijo la pelirrosa

-Bueno ya, no es para que te pongas de gruñona, pon tu mejor cara, nos acaban de informar que tenemos que bajar a cenar, tal vez esta sea nuestra oportunidad para verlos – La animaba la ojiazul.

-Esta bien Ino, vamos… Espera ¿Y Hinata? – Le pregunto

-Oh enseguida viene, esta terminando de acomodar su ropa, dijo que la esperáramos precisamente aquí – Le informó

Minutos después se les unió la ojiperla y descendieron al primer piso, a la mitad de las escaleras se encontraron con sus amigos Kiba, Shikamaru y su compañero de grupo que a partir de ahora también sería compañero de dormitorio: Shino.

Pero para la mala suerte de las chicas, al llegar al comedor se encontraron con muchos alumnos, pero no con los dos que deseaban ver. Platicaron un poco con el nuevo integrante del grupo, tomaron su tiempo para cenar y una vez que terminaron permanecieron ahí con la esperanza de verlos llegar –_A cualquiera se le puede hacer tarde_ – pensaba la Yamanaka.

Pero después de poco mas de una hora, se despidieron de sus compañeros y subieron a su recamara decepcionadas, (aunque no por las mismas razones) y cuando el reloj marcaba las 09:24 pm las tres chicas se encontraban dentro de su propia cama.

Sakura contemplaba el techo de la habitación con su mente dispersa en un sinfín de pensamientos, al parecer Ino se había quedado dormida, pues hace unos minutos intentaba entablar platica con sus amigas, pero tal vez el cansancio de ambas no les permitía responder como se debía, porque ahora la Yamanaka se encontraba en completo silencio.

-¿Sakura? – La llamaba

-Sa-ku-ra – Ahora canturreaba su nombre

-¿Dónde estas? – Le pregunto la ojiverde

-Sakuraaa—La voz se difuminaba con una repentina brisa.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntaba hacia todas las direcciones

-Por favor… Sakura… - De repente vislumbró una silueta que se acercaba a ella

-… - ella no supo que responder

-Por favor… - Le volvía a suplicar ese alguien con una voz lastimera

-Dime que quieres que haga y lo haré… por favor – No sabia porque pero quería hacer que el sufrimiento de esa persona cesara.

-Por favor, por tu bien… - La silueta se coloco frente a ella a escasos centímetros de ella – No preguntes, no busques respuestas que no debes oír – Unos brazos la rodearon – Sakura, promete que no lo harás – Después de esa petición tomo su rostro en sus manos y la miró fijamente.

No había duda, era el, después de muchos años de no verlo, había acudido a ella, de la misma forma que lo hiciera la primera vez, jamás lo iba a olvidar ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo olvidar a ese alguien que aprecias de sobremanera? Ese alguien que lo único que busca es protegerte, ese alguien que se preocupa por ti. Imposible, eso es imposible.

Y abrió sus ojos, esperando que sus jades se encontraran con una mirada profunda e intensa, pero lo único que encontró fue un techo de vigas. Había sido un sueño, siempre ha sido un sueño, desde que tenia 10 años, y desde la ultima vez que lo tubo hace cuatro años. No era un sueño frecuente, pero siempre era el mismo, y siempre despertaba con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí mirándola, protegiéndola. Pero no había manera, era solo un sueño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una breve explicación, no se si en otros países sea así, pero en México, el ultimo año de preparatoria se dividen a los alumnos en cuatro grupos o áreas, con el objetivo de brindarles las bases necesarias para la futura profesión que se encontrarán estudiando en la universidad. Estas áreas son: Ciencias Biológicas (para aquellos que deseen estudiar medicina, biología u otras carreras similares), Económico-Administrativa (para carreras como Economía, Administración, y otras similares), Humanidades (para futuros maestros, filósofos, artistas, etc.) y Técnicas o Exactas (para Ingenierías, arquitectura, entre otras).

Bueno creo que eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Sayo!


	4. Sombra

**Sombra**

_Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir mas que dar las gracias por seguir la historia y sin mas, los dejo con el siguiente capitulo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Bienvenidos a su clase de Lectura y Redacción – Los recibió Jiraiya-sensei – En estas sesiones tendremos una dinámica de taller, es decir, van a aprender a través de la practica – Les informo, y al ver que no había duda en las indicaciones, continuó – Para empezar, quiero que piensen en un tema que se adecue a todos los siguientes formatos… - Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón.

**Ensayo**

**Verso **

**Novela corta**

**Artículo/Reportaje (periodístico y de investigación)**

-Este ultimo cuenta por dos, lo que quiere decir que a lo largo de las clases desarrollarán 5 textos con el mismo tema – Les indicó – Bueno, comenzaremos con ver las características de cada uno de estos formatos, estructura, y diferencias entre cada uno de ellos… -

…

-Eso es todo lo que veremos de teoría jóvenes, la siguiente clase quiero que ya tengan seleccionado su tema para comenzar a desarrollar su ensayo en clase, los estaré monitoreando constantemente, tanto para ver su avance como si es que tienen duda – Y dicho esto se retiró del salón.

- Bueno, al parecer hasta ahora no nos ha ido tan mal – Decía la rubia.

- Me agrada la forma de enseñar de Jiraiya sensei – Declaró Hinata

- Que bueno porque en tercero lo vas a ver hasta en la sopa – Le dijo Sakura – A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión y decidas estudiar otra carrera – Agregó la pelirrosa

- Para nada, estoy totalmente convencida de que mi camino es la Pedagogía – Le infirmó con una sonrisa.

- Ahora que recuerdo, nunca he hablado con ustedes acerca de eso… así que quieres ser maestra Hinata – Decía la ojiazul

- Si – Dijo con voz firme y sin titubeos

- Pero ¿Qué clase de maestra? De primaria o… - comenzó a adivinar

- Aun no lo decido, estoy entre prescolar y educación especial – Le informó

- Bueno, cual sea la que elijas, serás la mejor, y creo que en ambas son ideales para ti, no se… siento que tu personalidad te ayudará mucho – La animó la Yamanaca - ¿Y tú Sakura? ¿Ya sabes que vas a estudiar? – Le preguntó a la ojiverde

- Claro, deseo estudiar medicina, aunque también estoy como Hinata, aun no me decido por una especialidad – Le respondió la Haruno

- Valla, así que estarás bajo el encargo de Tsunade-sama, pues te digo lo mismo que Hinata, cualquier camino que elijas, si lo elijes por vocación, sé que te irá de maravilla… y… me imagino que planean estudiar aquí en Konoha, pues si no me equivoco las mejores universidades del país tanto de Educación como de Medicina se encuentran aquí ¿No?

- Si, yo planeo estudiar aquí – Le respondió la pelinegra

- Igual yo – Agregó la pelirrosa

- ¡Que bien! Entonces las seguiré viendo – Respondió con alegría la rubia

- Por cierto Ino, ¿Tu que vas a estudiar? – Le pregunto Sakura

- Aaahh cierto, pues nada mas ni nada menos que Publicidad y Relaciones Publicas – Les informó

- Entonces estarás en el área de Económico ¿No? – Dijo Hinata

- Así es, a cargo de ¡Minato-sensei! – Dijo llena de emoción

- ¿Minato-sensei? – Preguntó Sakura

- El profesor mas joven de la escuela – Le informó Hinata

- Y el más guapo, es alto, rubio, de una personalidad encantadora, es amable, caballeroso, atento, estudió Administración de Negocios Internacionales, tiene una especialidad en finanzas, domina varios idiomas, hace tres años inició su propia empresa y… -

- Ok Ino creo que ya me quedo claro lo especial que es Minato-sensei, y también se ve que lo admiras mucho, y esta vez no te criticaré pues yo también admiro a Tsunade-sensei y creo que también sé me casi toda su trayectoria – Confesó la Haruno

- Pero esta comprometido – Agregó Ino con tristeza – Precisamente con una publicista – Recordó

- ¡No me digas que quieres estudiar esa carrera por eso! – Amenazó con regañarla la ojiverde

- ¡Claro que no! Realmente quería estudiar Mercadotecnia, pero me puse a investigar y la carrera de Publicidad me llamo mas la atención – Respondió indignada. – Aunque claro, no pierdo la esperanza de que esa carrera me ayudará a encontrar a alguien como Minato-sensei – Agregó la ojiazul

- ¡Ay Ino! Nunca cambias… Oigan, ya es tarde, creo que nos entretuvimos platicando – Dijo observando que ya no había nadie en el aula y que ya se veía todo mas obscuro

- ¡Tienes razón! Por favor vámonos, me da miedo andar sola cuando esta todo tan obscuro – Dijo preocupada Ino

- ¿Le tienes miedo a la obscuridad? ¡Y me regañas a mí por mi fobia? – Le reclamo Sakura

- Le tengo miedo a la obscuridad de la escuela y al menos yo no me pongo a gritar como otras – Le recordó

- Vamos Ino, no pelees, ya cuando estemos en nuestra recamara reclamas lo que quieras ¿Si? – Trató de calmarla la Hyuga

- Está bien vamos –

Comenzaron su andar, pero al llegar a las escaleras que conducían al tercer piso, Sakura se detuvo.

-Etto… las alcanzo después, quiero ir a la biblioteca para comenzar con la investigación de mi tema para Lectura y redacción – Les dijo

- ¿No lo puedes hacer mañana? Ya esta anocheciendo – Le dijo Hinata

- No, mañana la biblioteca estará repleta de gente y así me cuesta más concentrarme, además no es tan tarde, no se preocupen, ya saben que a mi no me da miedo andar sola por los pasillos – Trató de tranquilizarlas

- Pero… - Ambas chicas suspiraron – Esta bien, pero no te tardes – Le dijeron sus amigas.

Ino y Hinata subieron las escaleras mientras que Sakura bajó las escaleras hacia la planta baja y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.

Se trataba de una habitación enorme, que estaba dividida en dos secciones, la mas visitada era la biblioteca contemporánea mientras que la segunda sección y la de mayor tamaño era la biblioteca histórica, la cual contaba con mayores sistemas de cuidado, pues poseía libros de gran valor histórico, pues databan desde 1800.

Sakura entró a la biblioteca y paso de largo la sección contemporánea, al llegar a la "entrada" de la sección histórica se detuvo, pues supuso que tal vez no habría nadie a cargo de esa área. Apoyo su mano en el picaporte, si es que estaba abierto, entraría, después de todo, ya había visitado ese lugar muchas veces y sabia perfectamente los cuidados que debía tener con cada tipo de libro.

Estaba abierto, se adentro. No había luz más la que proporcionaban las lámparas colocadas a los lados de los pasillos, las cuales, no brindaban mucha luminosidad, comenzó a caminar lentamente entre los pasillos, que estaban rodeados por enormes anaqueles que llegaban hasta el techo de casi tres metros, todos repletos de libros.

Pasó por la sección de artes, filosofía, y cuando se estaba acercando la sección de su interés: Historia, una voz interrumpió su andar.

-Este no es lugar para crear alboroto –

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y extrañamente comenzó a tener frío

_-Con el simple sonido de sus encantadoras voces, sientes que un escalofrío recorre todo tu cuerpo – _

_-E incluso pareciera que sus cripticas miradas fueran capaces de disminuir la temperatura en el ambiente –_

Recordó lo que le habían contado sus amigas el día anterior, tal vez se trataba de alguno de "ellos"

-Etto… - Comenzó a decir

- Retírate – Le dijo la misma voz – Este no es lugar para alguien como tú, los libros que tenemos aquí son muy delicados.

- Eso ya lo sé, he venido muchas veces y sé las medidas de cuidado para no dañarlos – Le decía a la nada, hasta que vio como una silueta comenzaba a formarse frente a ella, una silueta aparentemente mas alta que ella, de cabello alborotado, no pudo apreciar bien de quien se trataba pues la poca luz solo le dejaba ver a aquella persona como una sombra.

- Aun así estas no son horas para una consulta – Le aclaro un joven tal vez de su misma edad

- A sí entonces ¿tu que haces aquí? – Le preguntó desafiante la Haruno

- Soy uno de los encargados temporales de este lugar – Le explico un tanto extrañado por la actitud de la chica.

- creí que en el colegio solo estábamos los dos maestros y alumnos – Le dijo un tanto desconfiada por su respuesta.

- Así es, yo soy un alumno, y al mismo tiempo cuido de este lugar por turnos, y… ¡Que demonios te tengo que estar explicando! He dicho que te vallas – Dijo de repente con molestia.

- No, he dicho que necesito consultar unos libros para una tarea, Tsunade-sama dijo que la biblioteca estaba disponible para ello, y ya te dije que he venido mas de una vez, por lo que sé que primero debo colocarme un cubre boca y guantes de látex que están dispuestos en las mesas de consulta, al seleccionar el libro se debe agarrar con ambas manos y no con una sola por el lomo, al abrirlo se hace lentamente, al pasar las hojas… - Le explicaba con determinación.

- ¡Ya! Esta bien, puedes hacer tu tarea, pero guarda silencio y no hagas otro escandalo como el del otro día – Le dijo un tanto molesto.

- ¡Oh! Entonces tu fuiste uno de los que ayudo a mis amigas… quisiera darte las gracias, y también a tu… ¿amigo? Por ayudarlas – Le dijo con una reverencia.

- hmn – Después de decir este monosílabo se marchó.

- ¡Que tipo tan raro! – Dijo sintiendo de nuevo un escalofrío – Ahora entiendo a lo que se referían Ino y Hinata.

Continuo su andar por los pasillos de tétrica biblioteca, y al llegar a la sección de Historia comenzó a buscar libros que la ayudaran a desarrollar su tema: "Historias alrededor de la fundación de Konoha"

Después de buscar en varios libros que aunque le parecían interesantes, no le eran de mucha utilidad para el tema que había seleccionado, pensó que tal vez encontraría alguno de utilidad un poco mas arriba del estante, por lo que fue en busca de la escalera para llegar hasta ellos.

Y al parecer no se había equivocado pues los títulos sugerían que era lo que ella buscaba:

Los inicios de Konoha 1812

Construyendo Konoha 1827

Fundación del Colegio Preparatorio de Konoha 1843

Comenzó a leerlos y le resultaron realmente útiles. Por ahora no se detuvo a tomar nota de la información, se limitó simplemente a anotar los títulos de los libros y a disfrutar de la lectura. Después de leer un poco en cada uno determinó que los tres le servirían, pero mas el de la fundación del colegio, ya que era el libro que mas contextualizaba los acontecimientos de Konoha con otras partes del país y el mundo.

Tomo los libros para regresarlos a su lugar y justo cuando iba a bajar, una etiqueta que estaba un poco mas arriba llamo su atención

Diarios de los fundadores

Estuvo a punto de subir a tomarlo pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien se lo impidió

-¡Oye! Ya es muy tarde, ¡¿No puedes dejar eso para otro día?! – Le pregunto aquel chico

- ¡Ya! Estaba acomodando todo, ¿podrías ser un poco más considerado? Casi me sacas un susto mortal – Le dijo la pelirrosa desde arriba

- Tu tienes la culpa, te dije que no eran horas para consultas – Le dijo con una voz apenas audible.

-¡Sasuke! – Lo llamo una voz a lo lejos.

- Date prisa, tenemos que cerrar… ¿O quieres quedarte aquí encerrada? –

- No estaría mal – Respondió Sakura mitad en broma y mitad enserio

- Hmn – Sasuke se encogió de hombros y comenzó a avanzar a la salida.

- ¡Era broma! –Dijo alarmada la Haruno, pues la sombra que al parecer se llamaba Sasuke se había retirado dejado en claro que si era capaz de dejarla encerrada, y extrañamente eso le provoco un gran miedo. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y camino a paso acelerado para alcanzarlo.

Cuando lo alcanzó este la ignoró y siguió su andar. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ambos salieron, y Sakura se percató de que le ambiente estaba aun mas obscuro que dentro de la biblioteca, además de que contrario a lo que ella esperaba no había nadie. ¿Qué era lo que ella esperaba? Al otro chico, al que supuso lo había llamado.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la entrada principal, por un momento a Sakura le dieron ganas de seguirlo, pero, en un momento vio como su figura de sombra se encontraba frente a ella dándole la espalda y un segundo después la obscuridad había envuelto el cuerpo del chico dando el efecto de que se hubiera desvanecido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí este capitulo ¿Qué les pareció el encuentro de Sasuke y Sakura? Lástima que Sakura solo pudiera escucharlo y no verlo :/ … xD Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo al escribirlo :D

Hasta el siguiente capitulo

Sayo!


	5. Inicios

**Inicios**

-¡Queeee! ¿Enserio? – Ino no podía creer lo que escuchaba

- Shhh, si sigues gritando no te contaré nada – La amenazó Sakura

- Esta bien, guardaré silencio, pero dime, ¿Cuál de los dos era? ¿Averiguaste su nombre? – Le preguntó insistentemente la Yamanaka

- Su nombre es Sasuke, pero no se cual de los dos era, te dije que todo estaba muy obscuro y solo lo vi como una sombra – Le informo la Haruno

- Aaagghhh, bueno, ¿averiguaste algo más? – Volvió a preguntar la rubia.

- Aaammm, solo que también es un alumno de aquí y que tiene un pésimo carácter – Dijo algo molesta.

- Eso quiere decir, que tendremos la oportunidad de encontrarlos – Declaró emocionada la rubia

- Etto… es hora del desayuno, creo que deberíamos darnos prisa – Les dijo la Hyuga

- Tienes razón Hinata, debemos darnos prisa o esos dos se nos escaparán una vez mas – Dijo la Yamanaka

- ¡No tienes remedio! – Dijo después de un suspiro la pelirrosa

…

Bajaron a desayunar y esta vez había llegado temprano, el comedor estaba prácticamente vacío, solo se encontraban ellas y un par de chicos pero ninguno poseía las características que ellas estaban buscando.

Poco a poco el comedor se lleno de más alumnos, llegaron incluso sus amigos, pero… ni rastro de Sasuke y su otro compañero. Una vez más decepcionadas, abandonaron el comedor y subieron a su dormitorio por las cosas necesarias para su siguiente clase: Química.

-Buenos días jóvenes, por favor tomen asiento y guarden silencio – Dijo con voz firme Tsunade al entrar al salón de clases. – Para empezar, quiero que levanten la mano aquellos que tengan en riesgo esta Experiencia Educativa – Le pidió la rubia.

Ino, Sakura y algunos otros chicos, entre ellos el nuevo amigo de Kiba y Shikamaru, levantaron la mano.

-Ahora… ¿Quién les impartió la asignatura? – Preguntó dirigiéndose primero a Sakura

- O-Orochimaru-sensei – Respondió con una mirada apenada. La mujer de mirada ámbar miro a los demás, los cuales respondieron con el mismo nombre.

- Ya veo, una vez mas el encargado del área de Técnicas ha hecho de las suyas… en fin… - Dijo mas para sí misma que para los alumnos – Ya que hemos aclarado ese punto, creo que ya se por donde empezaré – Dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a anotar en el pizarrón una serie de fórmulas, y alguno que otro pequeño esquema…

La primera clase termino, Sakura en compañía de sus amigos salieron para dar una vuelta y despejarse después de recibir tanta información. Solo llevaban dos días de clases y ya habían entendido porque les llamaban cursos intensivos.

-Aunque fue mucha información, ya me esta quedando todo claro, ¡Tsunade-sama es increíble! – Declaró con emoción la peli rosa

- Tienes razón – Escucho por primera vez hablar al Aburame

- Etto… chicos, de casualidad… ¿ya conocen a todos sus compañeros de pasillo? – Les pregunto de repente Ino, tanto Sakura como Hinata sabían a donde quería llegar la rubia

- Eso creo… - Respondió Kiba

- Entonces… ¿Saben cómo se llama el chico alto de cabello negro y un poco desordenado?, siempre anda con otro chico rubio de ojos azules – Les preguntó

- Bueno, no sé como se llaman, pero si sé de quienes hablan – Les contesto el Inuzuka – Extrañamente consiguieron que les dieran una habitación para ellos solos, en la nuestra somos cinco, y escuche que en otra ¡son incluso ocho! – Reclamaba el chico como si sus amigas pudieran hacer algo.

- Yo recuerdo que uno de ellos se refirió al otro con el nombre de Naruto, aunque no recuerdo quien se lo dijo a quién – Interrumpió Shikamaru

- ¿Después podrían mostrarnos su habitación? – Insistió la Yamanaka

- Pero no tenemos permitido entrar a las habitaciones de los chicos y ellos tampoco pueden entrar a las nuestras – Recordó Hinata.

- No planeo entrar, solo deseo saber cual es – respondió segura de si misma la rubia.

- Pues… la verdad, nadie sabe cual sea su "dormitorio" – Les dijo Shikamaru

- Pero acaban de decir que… - Comenzaba a decir Ino

- Dijimos que eran los únicos con un cuarto para ellos solos, pero no dijimos que supiéramos cual era – Les explico Kiba.

-…- Ino suspiro – Bueno, olvídenlo, creo que es hora de nuestra siguiente clase – Dijo algo resignada.

- Tienes razón, vamos – Les dijo Sakura a todos.

…

Así continuaron con sus clases, poco después llego su hora de comida, los amigos de Sakura literalmente corrieron hacia el comedor, sin embargo la peli rosa se quedo atrás ya que aun no terminaba de ordenar su pupitre. Los amigos de Sakura fueron los primeros en llegar al lugar, pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar, vieron como ambos chicos de los que tanto habían estado hablando hace unas horas depositaban una charola cada quien en el basurero y se retiraban del lugar.

_-¡Valla! Yo pensé que no comían –_ Pensó para sí misma Ino, e instantáneamente se le ocurrió una idea para averiguar quien de ellos dos era "Sasuke"

-¡Sasuke! – Grito como pudo la chica, esperando que el aludido volteara.

Sin embargo, no contó con lo que pasaría, en cuanto la voz de la Yamanaka llego a los oídos de los chicos, ambos voltearon al llamado, mirando a la chica exactamente al mismo tiempo, con una mirada de diferente tonalidad, un mar y una noche que, sin embargo, parecían dos gotas de agua, frías, distantes, indiferentes.

Ese momento que a todos les pareció interminable, duro apenas un segundo, después del cual, ambos se dieron la vuelta y continuaron con su andar como su nunca hubiesen sido interrumpidos.

-¡No puede ser! – Exclamó molesta la rubia una vez que estuvo segura que ellos estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no oírla - ¡Me van a decir que ambos se llaman Sasuke! –

- Debo admitir que fue buena idea, pero al parecer, ya sabían cual era tu intención – Le dijo Shikamaru

- Sabes, Shikamaru, eso no me hace sentir mejor – Le dijo la rubia

- ¿Ya están peleando tan pronto? – Preguntó de repente Sakura

-¡Oh! Sakura-chan eres tu – Le dijo Hinata después de haber dado un respingo ante su repentina aparición.

- ¡Ay Sakura, no pudiste llegar antes! – Le reclamaba su otra amiga

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Sakura no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo

- Pues que hace unos momentos los vimos – No hizo falta que especificara a quienes se refería, ella había captado de quienes hablaba - y si hubieras estado aquí tal vez en estos momentos sabríamos cual de los dos es Sasuke – Reprochado

Después sus amigos procedieron a contarle el intento fallido de la Yamanaka por obtener sus nombres

-Jajaja pues qué bueno que no estuve para ver eso, porque muy probablemente me habría reído jajajaja – Dijo sinceramente la Haruno.

- Pues no le veo la gracia – Al parecer Ino estaba realmente enojada

- Bueno no te enojes, apenas llevamos dos días aquí, ya habrá tiempo para que te enteres de quienes son, de donde vienen y cualquier cosa que te interese – Trato de consolarla la peli rosa.

Continuaron platicando de otros temas mientras comían y disfrutaban de ese pequeño momento para despejar su mente. Pero pronto llegó la hora de que continuaran con sus otras clases.

…

Una vez que terminaron las clases, todos acudieron a la biblioteca, pues al siguiente día tenían su clase de lectura y redacción, y los únicos que ya habían seleccionado un tema eran Sakura, Hinata y Shikamaru.

Después de revisar algunos libros, y con un poco de ayuda, Kiba, Ino y Shino seleccionaron su tema.

-Me pregunto… ¿podre llevarme este libro? – Se preguntó Kiba

- Baka, para que quieres llevártelo, si estamos dentro de la escuela, podrás consultarlo cuando quieras – Le dijo la rubia.

- Aaaggghh lo había olvidado, aun no me acostumbro a esto de escuela las 24 horas. –

Una vez que acomodaron todos los libros que habían ocupado, se dispusieron a abandonar la biblioteca pero Sakura los detuvo para avisarles que ella continuaría con su investigación en la biblioteca histórica. Sus amigos lo entendieron y la dejaron sola no sin antes pedirle que no se demorara y que tuviera cuidado.

Llego a la entrada, abrió y una vez más no se encontró con nadie, comenzó con su andar a través de los pasillos, en eso recordó el suceso del día anterior, por lo que supuso que no estaba sola en la habitación.

-¿Sasuke? – Dijo dudosa de que realmente alguien le contestara.

No hubo respuesta, en ese momento llego a la sección que buscaba, no perdió el tiempo y fue al fondo de aquel pasillo por la escalera para acceder a esos diarios que habían llamado su atención.

-Oye tu, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le dijo una voz, igual de fría a la que había escuchado el día anterior, y al igual que en esa ocasión un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sintió como el ambiente se volvía más frio.

-¿Otra ves? Ya sabes que vengo a hacer tarea – Le reclamo a Sasuke

- ¿A esta hora? – Le pregunto esa persona. Fue en ese momento en el que se percató que no era la misma sombra con la que había discutido antes.

- Etto… sí, veras… ayer vine a buscar unos libros, ya le expliqué al otro chico que se como manejar los libros y… - Comenzó a decir

- ¿Quién eres? – La interrumpió

-… Ha-Haruno, Haruno Sakura – Le contesto un poco temerosa.

- ¿Sakura? – Murmuro aquel chico.

- Si, ¿Quién eres tú? - Le pregunto la chica

- No demores, no suelo ser muy paciente – Le dijo sin contestar a su pregunta.

- Pero… - No pudo discutir pues la "sombra" se había desvanecido - ¡Ni hablar! Al parecer ambos son unos mal educados. – Dijo un poco molesta para sí.

Acercó la escalera y subió por ella, tomo con cuidado los tres libros del día anterior mas los curiosos diarios, los cuales, una vez que colocó en la mesa, se dispuso a leerlos. Tenía tres pestañas que dividían el contenido en tres partes, abrió la primera en la cual se encontraba un encabezado que decía:

**Hashirama Senju **

1843 - ¿

_"Los que se apartan de la senda de la justicia no tienen valor, pero bajo el ala de un líder fuerte, la cobardía no puede sobrevivir."_

Dio vuelta a la primera hoja.

_**16 de septiembre 1843**_

_Se ha dado inicio a una nueva etapa en la recién formada aldea de Konoha, después de casi 10 años de negociación con el señor feudal, se nos ha brindado la oportunidad de crear un instituto educativo, que promete formar hombres de bien, capaces de hacer crecer y prosperar a su hogar … Se me ha notificado que petición del mismo feudal, debo hacerme cargo de la dirección del Colegio Preparatorio de Konoha, después de lo difícil que fue convencerlo de apostar por este proyecto, me resulta imposible negarme…_

…

_**03 de noviembre 1844**_

_Extraños sucesos están ocurriendo en la aldea, muertes inexplicables ocurren en los alrededores, la policía no encuentra sospechosos, no existen marcas de violencia o ataque a las victimas, las causa de las muertes suelen ser paros cardiacos, ocasionados por un gran susto, una conmoción, o al menos eso nos hacen suponer las expresiones de horror en las victimas. Algunas otras personas se han suicidado, sin razón aparente… temo por que aquellas leyendas que han envuelto este lugar resulten ser las causantes de estos incidentes. Debido a estos sucesos, se han implementado medidas de seguridad dentro del colegio para asegurar el bienestar de los jóvenes._

…

_**07 de diciembre 1844**_

_A causa de los extraños sucesos me he puesto a investigar, y cada día confirmo mas mis sospechas, las leyendas que circulaban antes de la fundación de la aldea probablemente sean ciertas. Aun no me atrevo a afirmar o negar algo, aun existen dudas dentro de mis hipótesis como, ¿Por qué hasta hora? ¿Por qué motivo?_

…

_**28 de diciembre 1844**_

_Mis sospechas eran ciertas, esas leyendas resultaron ser verdaderas, leyendas que se convierten en una sola, pues hablan de una sola persona, si es que se le puede llamar así. Hoy tuve su visita y pude hablar con él, me confeso sus intenciones, las razones de su actuar, aunque no puedo contarlo… me acusarían de locura o en el peor de los casos de complicidad, por lo que solo me queda continuar con mis investigaciones y encontrar la manera de exterminar o por lo menos controlar ese mal que amenaza la vida de todos._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lamento dejarlos has aquí, pero se me ocurrió escribir en la noche, ya son las 2:00 am y me está dando miedo :S lo juro, pero no se preocupen, en el siguiente capitulo no la haré de emoción.


	6. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

_**04 Enero 1844**_

_He encontrado la ayuda que tal vez salve a Konoha, ella es nuestra única oportunidad, si no lo logra, nada ni nadie podrá evitar el destino de Konoha, un destino que parecer ser obscuro. Pero tengo gran fe en ella, Mito Uzumaki, creo en su capacidad, en sus habilidades como sacerdotisa, las cuales son sorprendentes._

_**05 Enero 1844**_

_El una vez más acudió a mí, y esta vez, respondió las únicas preguntas que quedaban en mi mente._

_¿Por qué hasta ahora? De acuerdo a lo que él dijo: Porque nos hemos olvidado de él, le hemos perdido el miedo_

_¿Por qué motivo? : Por aburrimiento, porque no tiene nada interesante que hacer._

_Así es Kurama, un demonio caprichoso, pero sobre todo malévolo y peligroso. Vive, mejor dicho, disfruta del miedo, las penas y el sufrimiento. Y al haberlo "olvidado" le hemos quitado un poco de entretenimiento a su existencia._

-Oye, ¿piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche? – Le "susurraron" sorpresivamente, lo que causo un movimiento brusco por parte de ella que a su vez provocó que uno de los otros libros que se encontraban en la mesa resbalara -¡Ten cuidado! – La reprendió su acompañante, sosteniendo el ejemplar.

- Tú tienes la culpa, me espantaste – Se defendió la Haruno, temerosa, pues aunque estuvo unos segundos a su lado, no pudo descifrar su identidad

- Como sea – Dijo él mientras se alejaba de ella – Date prisa o te dejaré encerrada – Después de decir eso, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dejando en el aire ese característico frio que calaba hasta los huesos.

La Haruno tenía curiosidad por esas anécdotas que narraba el diario de Hashirama, y decidió que al siguiente día acudiría más temprano para averiguar quién era Kurama, y que paso con el después de la intervención de Mito Uzumaki.

Se apresuró a dejar todo como lo había encontrado y rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada, pues algo le decía que el chico de ese día al igual que el del día anterior… ¿Sasuke? No bromeaban cuando le decían que la encerrarían.

-¡Espera! – Le gritó a la puerta que se cerraba mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Ya! Apúrate y no hagas escandalo – Le reclamo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar.

- Que esperabas que hiciera, me ibas a dejar encerrada – Le reclamo en un susurro.

- Yo te lo advertí – Le dijo mientras le daba la espalda para cerrar con llave.

- Etto… cambiando de tema tú eres… - Comenzó a decir

- Si, si, Sasuke ya me dijo que agradecías la ayuda, de nada… ahora si me disculpas… - Le respondió cortantemente antes de retirarse y que al igual que su compañero, después de unos pasos, se desvaneciera.

- ¡Qué tipos tan molestos! – Exclamo para sí misma.

…

Llegó a su habitación y extrañamente tanto Hinata como Ino se encontraban dormidas, por lo que supuso que tal vez era tarde, se metió a la cama y dejo que el cansancio la enviara a un profundo sueño…

_A veces, la maldad se disfraza de normalidad, pero siempre será envuelta de misterio y, cuando es tu destino, te sentirás atraída a ella, no importa lo que otros hagan, la maldad puede ser el inicio o el final de tu historia._

_¿Quién dicta el destino? Muchos piensan que el destino se construye de nuestras decisiones y las de los que no rodean. Pero… la única realidad es que este ya está escrito… aunque eso no quiere decir que no puedas cambiarlo, el problema radica en que nunca tenemos conocimiento de él, pero sabemos que tarde o temprano nos alcanzará._

_¿Estas lista para recibirlo? Porque hay alguien tratado de alejarte de él y tú solo puedes aferrarte a ese destino, el alguien te jala, tú te resistes. Es una batalla en la que ninguno quiere ceder, así que o deja de resistir, o prepara una cordial bienvenida al destino, porque él cada día es más impaciente y solo espera una pequeña abertura en las puertas de tu vida para entrar._

Sakura se encontraba en un lo más profundo de un bosque, no sabía si era de día o de noche y tampoco sabía quién era la persona que le hablaba, solo estaba segura de que no se trataba de aquel chico que solía visitarla para "cuidarla", llego a imaginar incluso que era el mismo bosque el que le hablaba. Extrañamente esa idea era la que sonaba más lógica.

Las hojas muertas de los árboles comenzaron a crujir, anunciando la llegada de un acompañante, acercándose segundo a segundo, paso a paso… después de unos hojas más crujiendo, se percató que se acercaba tras ella, intentó darse la vuelta para encararlo, pero…

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH –

Sakura recupero el movimiento de su cuerpo, parpadeo un par de veces, la confusión se podía apreciar en sus esmeraldas y entonces lo vio, se trataba de ese techo de vigas, que le recordó el lugar donde realmente se encontraba.

-Sakura, muévete y ayúdame – Le dijo de repente Ino.

-¿Nani? – Dijo aun confundida.

- ¡Que te muevas maldita sea! – Le reclamo intentando levantarla de la cama.

Sakura comprendió que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y al sentir el contacto de Ino, reacciono y se levantó automáticamente.

-¡Hina-cha! Despierta, por favor – Rogaba la rubia.

- ¿Hina-chan? – La peli rosa la movía un tanto dudosa

- No, por favor, detente, nooooo – Suplicaba con sus ojos cerrados la pelinegra.

- Hinata, estamos aquí, despierta, no es real – Con voz al punto de llanto, la ojiverde intentaba devolverla a la realidad

- Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer Hinata, pero es por tu bien – Declaro completamente decidida la Yamanaka.

Y a continuación, tomo las sabanas que se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de su amiga y jaló de ellas bruscamente, causando que esta callera al piso. En cuanto el cuerpo de la Hyuga hizo contacto con el piso de la habitación, esta abrió sus perlas, en las cuales solo había terror.

-Hina-chan… ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto una preocupada la Haruno.

- Hina-chan, somos nosotras – agregó la ojiazul.

- ¿S-Sakura?... ¿I-Ino? – Preguntaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

- Si, Hinata, estas a salvo – Le respondió la rubia.

Después de escuchar esto, la ojiperla cerró sus ojos dejado caer una lágrima, para después quedar inconsciente.

…

-¿Cómo esta Tsunade-sama? –Preguntó Sakura.

- No se preocupen, ahora solo está dormida. Pero… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? – Les preguntó

- Etto… - Sakura no sabía cómo empezar.

- No sé exactamente, estábamos durmiendo y de repente escuche que Hinata grito. Me desperté pensando que le había pasado algo, pero me percaté de que estaba dormida. Supuse que se trataba de una pesadilla, intenté despertarla pero ella no respondía, después Sakura me ayudo y tampoco dio resultado. Fue hasta que la tiré al piso que despertó, y segundos después se desmayó – Le explicó la rubia.

- Ya veo… No se preocupen, al parecer esa pesadilla ocasionó que gastara de más sus energías. Lo mejor es que la dejemos dormir aquí hasta mañana – Les infirmó la ojiambar.

- Pero… - Iba a empezar a protestar la ojiverde.

- No te preocupes, yo me quedaré aquí con ella. Si se sienten más tranquilas, les prometo informarles si pasa algo – Trató de tranquilizarlas.

- E-Esta bien – Dijeron las chicas. Salieron de la enfermería aun con la duda de que es lo que había espantado de esa manera a su amiga.

…

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, ambas chicas, la rubia y la peli rosa, se encontraban en la enfermería esperando que las dejaran pasar para ver cómo había amanecido su amiga. No es necesario explicar el porqué de las ojeras en sus ojos, ya que ambas no habían podido conciliar el sueño debido a la constante preocupación por su amiga, deseando que no volviera a ocurrirle lo mismo esa misma noche, o cualquier otra.

Durante la noche en vela, en la que ambas fingieron dormir para no preocupar a la otra, Sakura trataba de recordar el sueño que había tenido, comenzó bien, recordaba la voz hablándole en el bosque, advirtiéndola, los pasos de una persona acercándose, se concentró en intentar descubrir la identidad de aquella persona que cuando se dio cuenta, había olvidado todo el sueño.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Fue Sakura la que habló.

- Ya está estable, ahora solo está durmiendo – Les informó – Les recomiendo que vengan después de clases, es mejor dejarla descansar – Les sugirió.

- Está bien – Dijeron con pesadez.

…

-No me gusta… - Decía Sakura en la cafetería.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Le preguntó la Yamanaka.

- La actitud de anoche de Tsunade-sama – Le explicó.

- ¿A qué te refieres? A mí me pareció que atendió muy bien a Hinata – Le dijo confundida.

- No me refiero a eso – Contestó la Haruno – Me refiero a su forma de actuar, parecía que nos ocultaba algo – Le explicó – Y la mirada que le lanzó a Hinata cuando la estaba revisando, ¡Y su expresión cuando le explicamos lo sucedido! Era como si ya hubiera visto eso antes – Concluyó la ojiverde.

- Creo que te estas sugestionando Sakura, a mí no me pareció que nos ocultara algo, y lo que pasó a Hinata, si bien no es algo normal, no me parece que sea el único caso, debe ocurrir más a menudo de lo que nos imaginamos – Argumentó la ojiazul.

- Uuummm… Si tú lo dices – Respondió con intención de dejar el tema atrás – vámonos, es tarde, la clase de Jiraiya-sama empieza en 3 minutos – Informó.

Ambas abandonaron el lugar y se dirigieron a su salón. Una vez ahí se encontraron con sus Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino, los cuales notaron inmediatamente la ausencia de la Hyuga y ambas no entraron en detalles y decidieron únicamente decir que se había desmayado y que estaba descansando en la enfermería. La clase de Jiraiya comenzó y se desarrolló sin ningún acontecimiento fuera de lo normal.

-Esta vez los dejaré irse un poco más temprano – Le dijo a sus alumnos el peliblanco.

- ¡Gracias Sensei! No sé qué voy a hacer con 3 minutos libres – Dijo sarcásticamente Kiba.

- Podrías adelantar en el proyecto – Le respondió – Lo que me recuerda, la próxima clase dedicaré la última hora para aclarar dudas y la siguiente semana, revisaré su avance. Pueden irse – Les dijo antes de abandonar el aula.

- Sakura, vallamos a ver a Hinata – Le dijo Ino a su amiga.

- Claro, vamos, solo déjame guardar mis cosas – Le respondió.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la enfermería, y se encontraron con una tranquila y pacifica Hinata, tal vez, demasiado tranquila incluso tratándose de ella. Tuvieron que esperar a que Tsunade terminara de llenar el reporte médico de Hinata para poder retirarse a su habitación. Aún tenían una clase a la cual asistir, la cual obviamente era impartida por la ojiambar, por lo que le solicitaron permiso para faltar a ella con el objetivo de cuidar a su amiga. La Senju les dio la autorización enseguida.

Las tres iban caminando en medio de la explanada con dirección a las escaleras, Sakura a la derecha de Hinata e Ino a su izquierda. Sin pensarlo realmente Sakura dirigió su mirada a la derecha y ahí, al extremo de esa explanada lo vio. De todas las personas que pudo haberse imaginado encontrar, él era el último de la lista.

Pareciera que el tiempo se detuvo, de repente dejó de sentir el contacto con Hinata, la voz de Ino no se escuchaba más, en su lugar había una brisa que levantaba una cortina de hojas de bosque, aunque en ese espacio ni en los alrededores existía vegetación alguna de donde pudieran provenir.

Se trataba de él, el chico que la visitaba en sus sueños, estaba ahí, de frete a ella, mirándola fijamente, aunque… esta vez su mirada era diferente, no era protectora y mucho menos dulce, era fría penetrante, creándole una sensación extraña que, sin embargo, ya había sentido con anterioridad, aunque no recordaba donde.

Parpadeó y la escena cambió, él desapareció, no había rastro de hojas, el viento dejó de soplar, la voz de Ino continuó como si nunca se hubiera detenido, y pudo sentir a Hinata junto a ella. Todo eso que había vivido, lo había hecho en lo que dura un parpadeo. Llegaron a las escaleras y el trayecto continuó sin ningún cambio, aunque, la Haruno volteaba la vista de vez en cuando esperando encontrarse con él.

-No quisiera molestarte Hinata pero… - Comenzó a hablar Ino en cuanto la puerta de su habitación se hubo cerrado.

- ¡Ino! No podrías esperar un poco, creo que Hinata puede notar en nuestras miradas lo preocupadas que estamos por ella, por ello creo que ella nos dirá lo que tenga de decir cuando se sienta lista – Le reclamó la ojiverde.

- No la regañes Sakura, estoy bien – Intervino Hinata – Continua Ino.

- Estábamos muy preocupadas Hinata ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Le preguntó

- No sé exactamente – Le respondió la pelinegra.

- ¿? – Ino la miró desconcertada

- Me refiero a que... recuerdo que habíamos estado esperando a Sakura, pero no recuerdo el momento en el que nos dormimos… ya antes había tenido pesadillas, pero… nada me ha dado tanto miedo como eso… - Hablaba pausadamente la ojiperla, y sus amigas le tuvieron paciencia – Se sentía tan real, no podía convencerme de que era un sueño –

- ¿Qué soñaste? – Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

- No lo sé, Tsunade-sama quería saberlo también, estuve intentándolo durante todo el día, pero no logro recordar nada, solo puedo recordar el dolor – Decía mientras una lagrima resbalaba de su mejilla.

- ¡Oh Hinata! No tienes que recordar si no lo deseas, es más, creo que es mejor que lo olvides – La consoló la rubia abrazándola.

- Pero… ¿Por qué Tsunade-sama querría saber con tanta insistencia lo que habías soñado? – Preguntó la otra amiga.

- No empieces Sakura – Le dijo un poco molesta la ojiazul.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Hinata en los brazos de Ino.

- Sakura tiene la estúpida idea de que Tsunade tiene algo que ver con lo que te pasó – confesó la rubia.

- Eso no es lo que dije – Respondió a la defensiva – Pero debes admitir que su actitud no es normal – Le replicó.

- Lo que sea Sakura, no es el momento – le dijo un poco molesta.

- Bien – Respondió poniéndose de pie – Estaré en la biblioteca – Les informó cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para salir.

- ¡Sakura! Se supone que faltamos a la clase para cuidar a Hina-chan – La regaño Ino.

- Lo sé, pero al parecer necesito irme a quitar ideas estúpidas – Le dijo molesta – Además, está contigo, y si estas en apuros, no estaré lejos – Le informó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sakura salió de la habitación molesta por la actitud de Ino, recorrió los pasillos atenta a cualquier señal de diera un indicio del paradero de aquel chico, pero el camino estaba de lo más tranquilo. Llegó a la biblioteca y en la entrada de esta se encontró con él.

-¿Otra vez aquí? – Le dijo en tono molesto.

- ¿Eeehhh? – Sakura estaba aturdida por lo que había escuchado. Necesito de los rayos del sol de la tarde para distinguir aquella silueta y poder encajar todo. Era la misma voz, la voz del chico de sus sueños y la voz de aquel al que antes había denominado sombra. Se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan torpe y no darse cuenta desde el primer momento.

- Espero que ahora que has decidido venir más temprano, no te marches tan tarde como acostumbras – Le dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- T-Tu Tu E-Eres, Tú eres… - Estuvo a punto de decir: tú eres el chico de mis sueños, pero por la actitud de él, pensó que tal vez el chico no estaba consciente de ello.

Ya que le resultaba increíble que aquel chico que en sus sueños intentaba protegerla con tanta desesperación, la estuviera tratado de ese modo. Podría pensar que no eran la misma persona, pero no, ella estaba segura que era el, no había nadie que pudiera parecerse tanto a él. O era o no era, y definitivamente "la sombra" era ese chico.

- Que pasa Sakura, te olvidaste de mi – Le dijo en tono burlón – No recuerdas tus sueños – Entre cerró sus ojos y se lo dijo en un susurro, un susurro helado, extraño, lleno de un aura de misterio y que en cierto modo daba miedo. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, con esa frase le confirmó su identidad.

- Ahora que recuerdo, tus ojos tal vez no pudieron reconocerme aquella vez – Le dijo a la peli rosa – Entonces creo que tendré que presentarme como se debe – Agregó. Lo dejó continuar, aunque ella ya suponía lo que iba a decir a continuación. Aunque había tenido un encuentro con dos sombras diferentes, solo una encajaba con la figura que tenía frente a ella en ese momento. – Es un placer conocerte Haruno Sakura… he aquí un recuerdo que puede tener muchos nombres, pero para ti, solo uno… llámame Naruto.

Al fin aquel chico que por años había considerado su salvador tenía un nombre, ahora podría llamarlo, aunque… dadas las circunstancias, tenía ciertas dudas en que el pudiera o mejor dicho, quisiera acudir a su llamado. Se sentía confundida, por un lado estaba feliz de poder encontrarse con él, con Naruto, pero también le entristecía ver la diferencia entre el Naruto dulce y protector de sus sueños, y el Naruto frío y distante de la realidad.

-¿Distante? – Le preguntó con un dejo de incredulidad. A continuación extendió su mano esperando que ella colocara la suya sobre esta. Ella sintiéndose hipnotizada se dejó tomar, y cualquier duda que pudiera guardar, desapareció. El contacto de su piel se sentía exactamente igual al de sus sueños, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era mejor y a la vez no, en sus sueños el contacto era más fluido, y no como este de la realidad que estaba disfrazado de formalidad – Y qué tal si lo hago así – Dijo antes de atraerla hacia él, colocando una mano en el cabello de ella y acercando el rostro de la Haruno al pecho de él, mientras que su otra mano rodeaba su cintura.

Y una vez más lo había hecho, había respondido a sus pensamientos, y la idea de que él podía leer su mente era cada vez más creíble. Era demasiada coincidencia, y de hecho, ella no creía en las coincidencias. Después consideró que si el realmente existía, y también existía en sus sueños, es decir si Naruto tenía la habilidad de infiltrarse en sus sueños, leer su mente debería ser algo aún más sencillo. Levanto su cabeza para mirarlo y pudo observar que el contenía una risa y asentía, incluso lo escucho susurrar algo como: "demasiado"

-Cuidado con lo que buscas Sakura – Le dijo después de soltarla y alejarla de él – O sufrirás las consecuencias – Le dijo ¿Amenazándola?

- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó, pero este ya se había adentrado a la biblioteca dejándola con la palabra en la boca - Como siempre… - Se dijo a sí misma antes de soltar un suspiro.

Continuó con su avance hacia la sala donde estaban los diarios que tanto habían llamado su atención. Los tomó y sin demorar los colocó en la mesa para continuar con su lectura. Pasó por las páginas que ya había leído y se detuvo en la nueva fecha

_**16 de enero de 1844**_

_Hoy es el día, le ha tomado un poco de tiempo a Mito preparar todo lo necesario para el ritual, me sorprendo de estar participando en esto. Estoy seguro que algunos años antes habría dicho que esto es una completa estupidez, pero… dadas las circunstancias me he vuelto menos escéptico._

_El ritual se llevará a cabo a la media noche, y… solo espero que todo salga bien. Como ya lo dije antes, confío en las habilidades de Mito. El problema es Kurama, de acuerdo a lo que la misma Mito me dijo, el demonio zorro es muy poderoso, e incluso ella tiene sus dudad de que todo salga a la perfección._

_Aunque también me dijo que tiene un segundo plan, en caso de que no de resultado el ritual de sellado. No quiso explicarme exactamente lo que planea, solo pudo decirme que ese segundo plan, si bien no traerá completa paz a Konoha, al menos traerá un tiempo de paz y permitirá que alguien más pueda continuar con su tarea en caso de que sea necesario._

_**17 de enero de 1844**_

_No sabemos qué fue lo que pasó exactamente, a mi parecer, el ritual de sellado dio resultado, pero Mito no está segura, por ello dijo que dejaría pasar un tiempo para cerciorarse de que todo está en orden y de no estarlo, pondría en práctica el plan secundario. _

_Por eso mismo se quedará al menos un año en Konoha, para observar las cosas desde cerca y poder actuar inmediatamente cuando así sea requerido._

_**29 de Marzo de 1845**_

_Yo dudo que Kurama vuelva a regresar, ya ha pasado más de un año y la paz ha reinado en Konoha. Sin embargo Mito aun esta susceptible. Lo cual no me molesta, ya que en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que no fue difícil para ella encariñarse con Konoha y ahora permanece más por gusto que por compromiso._

_Este tiempo hemos convivido más y me he dado cuenta de que es una gran persona, me ha hecho cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas. Y en cierta forma, espero que al final, ella se convenza de permanecer junto a nosotros._

_**21 de Abril de 1845**_

_Nuestros más grandes temores se han hecho realidad. Kurama ha regresado, y esta vez lo ha hecho con mayor odio hacia Konoha, y especialmente hacia Mito y a mí. Al parecer con el ritual de sellado, solo logramos debilitarlo, y había pasado este tiempo tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas. Y ahora que lo había conseguido, no se detendría._

_Hablando con Mito, me platicó un poco en que consiste su segundo plan. Por lo que me dijo, realizará una técnica de sellado prohibida, en la cual dará su vida a cambio de llevarse con ella a Kurama, aunque me explicó que existía la posibilidad de que Kurama reencarnara._

_¡Por que no es posible erradicarlo definitivamente!_

_Ella intentó consolarme diciéndome que su sacrificio no sería en vano, que si es que Kurama reencarnara, lo haría en diferente forma, ya no como demonio, sino como algo más, que nadie, ni siquiera ella podría predecir que sería. Solo sabe que no tendrá la misma fuerza de ahora, y por eso, será más fácil que la gente del futuro se encargue del problema._

_Pero mi problema es que en este tiempo que he convivido con ella, me he dado cuenta de que me he enamorado de ella. Pero… al parecer, me llevaré este secreto a la tumba, ya que el deseo de ella es cumplir con su misión auto-impuesta. Y no es por ser ególatra o demasiado confiado, pero creo que ella, tal vez inconscientemente, también siente algo por mí (aunque eso no lo puedo saber a ciencia cierta, tal vez me equivoque) y si esto es cierto, el confesarle mi "secreto" solo le haría las cosas más difíciles,_

_Tal vez en otra vida nos encontremos._

_**22 de Abril de 1846**_

_Ha pasado un año desde que Mito se fue. Increíblemente he sobrevivido. Ya que como suelen decir: nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido. Y cuando perdí a Mito, me di cuenta de que estoy totalmente enamorado de ella. _

_Y digo esto porque aún me siento enamorado. Aunque sé que en esta vida no pudimos estar juntos, tal vez en otra sí. _

_Lo único que me alegra es que al parecer, esta vez sí dio resultado su sacrificio. No hay la más mínima señal de Kurama. Y espero que nunca regrese._

_**14 de Julio de 1860**_

_Después de pensarlo mucho, he decidido proponerle al señor feudal su autorización para permitir la admisión tanto de hombres como mujeres en la institución. Me parece que es lo más apropiado para lograr el objetivo por el que se fundó este colegio: Formar personas que hagan crecer su hogar._

_Sé que es una decisión demasiado adelantada para esta época, pero no veo mejor momento. Desde la muerte de Mito, la paz se ha asentado en Konoha._

_**Agosto de 1863**_

_Después de poco más de 3 años de negociar con el señor feudal, he logrado convencerlo de mi propuesta. Así que muy probablemente el siguiente mes que es cuando inicia el nuevo año escolar, tendremos la presencia de señoritas interesadas en perfeccionar su educación y contribuir al igual que los jóvenes en el desarrollo de Konoha._

_**Octubre 1868**_

_Este mes trajo consigo la llegada de mi hermano menor Tobirama desde el extranjero. Me parece que lo hace en el momento oportuno, ya que comienzo a pensar que algo me pasará. Tal vez solo son ideas mías, o simplemente yo soy el que desea que me pase algo. _

_Han sido años con este "vacío" que creo que más que vivir, solo me limito a existir. Es triste pero así es. _

_Comenzaré a preparar a Tobirama para dejarlo listo para el puesto y así poder retirarme. Claro, antes de esto, se debe hablar con el señor feudal. Por ello me encargaré de prepararlo suficientemente para que este no pueda negarse._

Esa era la última anotación de Hashirama, y Sakura se preguntó si realmente le había pasado algo, o simplemente había llegado el momento de su retirada y por eso es que había dejado de escribir.

Pasó a la siguiente página, la cual era la portada del segundo diario: el de Tobirama. Por ello dedujo que al final el hermano de Hashirama si había sido aceptado en el puesto.

**Tobirama Senju **

1876 - ¿

_Protege a aquéllos que aman a la aldea y a aquéllos que creen en ti... Y cuida de aquéllos a quienes les puedes confiar la próxima generación._

Al pasar las hojas, se dio cuenta de que las anotaciones de Tobirama, más que parecer un diario, parecían reportes de trabajo. Se limitaba a anotar cosas estrictamente escolares y no se observaba rastro alguno de sus opiniones,

Sakura sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para detenerse a leer las novedades del colegio, ya que algunas de estas ya tenían conocimiento de ellas gracias a las tareas de investigación que le habían puesto sus maestros recién que entró.

Por ejemplo, cuando se ampliaron las instalaciones para hacer las "dos bibliotecas", el cambio de modelos educativos. La primera celebración de la exposición de libros, que hoy en día se continuaba haciendo, entre otras.

Pero de después de varias hojas, llegó a una parte donde habían arrancado varias hojas, por lo que le dio curiosidad y regresó unas páginas antes, para ver qué es lo que faltaba.

**28 de febrero de 1880**

_Si mi hermano ocupó este libro como "diario personal" no veo porque yo no he de hacerlo. Aunque más que diario personal, diría que es un diario del colegio preparatorio de Konoha._

_Simplemente diré que me resulta curiosa la situación de ciertos alumnos. Dos para ser más específicos. Resulta que uno de ellos se metió en un alboroto, (lo cual al principio no había llamado mi atención, después de todo, los jóvenes, son jóvenes), lo extraño aquí es que en el momento de llamarlo para hablar con él lo hizo en compañía de su amigo._

_Al decirle a este que se retirara, hizo caso omiso de mí. Lo cual obviamente me molestó. Por ello decidí suspenderlos a ambos y buscar en sus expedientes para ver de quienes se trataban._

_Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al no encontrarme con rastro alguno de ellos. Era como si no existieran en esta escuela, y sin embargo, estoy seguro de haberlos visto en estos pasillos._

_Comenzaré a buscar datos fuera del colegio, para cerciorarme que realmente son alumnos y de no serlo, averiguar que rayos estaban haciendo aquí._

**02 de Marzo de 1880**

_Mientras los jóvenes estaban suspendidos, entrevisté a la secretaria encargada de los asuntos escolares de los alumnos, y no supo darme respuesta. Igualmente los maestros y alumnos, ambos comenzaban diciendo que los conocía, pero…cuando estaban a punto de revelar algo importante, comenzaban a decir incoherencias, como si alguien hubiera modificado sus pensamientos. Lo cual es estúpido._

**07 de Marzo de 1880**

_Los jóvenes han regresado decidí que si quiero información, solo la podré obtener de ellos, Por lo que esta misma tarde me entrevistaré con ellos. Más vale aclarar este "misterio" de una buena vez._

**08 de Marzo de 1880**

_Nada, se reúsan a hablar, por lo que decidí expulsarlos definitivamente. Ya que no puedo tener dos alumnos que salieron de la nada y que representan una amenaza para los demás._

_Digo esto porque, además de percibirlo, al momento de expulsarlos me lo dejaron en claro. Solo uno de ellos, amenazó con cobrarse mi "osadía" Y el otro chico afirmó que lo apoyaría._

_Literalmente dijo: - No sabes lo que acabas de hacer estúpido viejo. Tu hermano lo pagó y ahora tú también._

_Yo quedé totalmente confundido e inmediatamente le exigí a gritos que se largara, sin embargo continuó con su discurso y extrañamente no pude dejar de escucharlo._

_-Parece ser que ustedes los humanos no aprenden la lección. Al parecer, el "sacrificio" (recuerdo perfectamente que lo dijo en tono de burla) de ella no les sirvió de ejemplo. _

_- ¡Quien demonio te crees! – Le grité._

_- No me creo, lo fui – Y después de decir esto, se marchó junto a su amigo que parecía mirar la escena con una gran sonrisa como si todo aquello le pareciera divertido._

Después de esto, seguía las páginas arrancadas. Sakura sentía gran curiosidad de averiguar qué clase de venganza habían hecho aquellos jóvenes, y al mismo tiempo tenía la sospecha de que esos jóvenes debieron ser como…

¡Eso es estúpido! Se dijo a sí misma, ese suceso ocurrió hace más de 100 años. Muy probablemente se trataban de un par tipos hijos de alguien influyente en aquel entonces y que no respetaban a nada ni a nadie y que se sentían con el poder de hacer y deshacer.

Cerró aquel libro y lo dejó en su lugar. Aun no se sentía con ánimos de regresar junto a sus amigas, por lo que se limitó a avanzar en el proyecto que había iniciado con su búsqueda.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, decidió terminar por ese día su avance, detuvo su escritura y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, pero cuando se agachó para levantar un bolígrafo que se le había caído, sintió como un gran pesar comenzaba a atraerla hacia el suelo, intentó oponer resistencia, pero no pudo. Lo último que vieron sus ojos fue el piso que extrañamente se veía más obscuro de lo que realmente era.

_Sakura no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado ahí, todo era un espacio de penumbras, no podía ver ni su propia mano, podía sentir como giraba su cabeza para poder obtener alguna imagen, pero era en vano, sus ojos no podían percibir ni el más mínimo cambio. De repente alguien apareció, frente a ella, pero no tenía idea de quién podía ser, no veía nada, pero podía percibir su presencia. _

_-Sakura – La llamó y el solo escuchar esa voz la llenó de miedo, un miedo que se manifestó en un temblor incontrolable de su cuerpo._

_Sintió como ese ser, comenzaba a tocarla, pero era un tacto que no conocía, no podía decir que se tratase de unas manos, porque no se sentía como tal. Y lo que más la angustiaba era no saber qué es lo que le estaba haciendo. Sentía… no sabía si llamarlo dolor, ya que no se sentía como cuando se recibe un golpe, o cuando nos hacemos una herida. Nunca antes había sentido aquello, no sabía cómo llamarlo, solo sabía que no le agradaba y que estaba sufriendo por ello._

-Este no es lugar para dormir – Le dijo alguien de repente. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se dio cuenta de que su cabeza esta recargada sobre sus bazos que descansaban sobre la mesa.

-… - Sakura no contestó nada, solo se limitó a mirar a quien estaba a su lado, se trataba de Naruto, el cual la miraba… ¿Preocupado? ¿Molesto? No podía estar segura.

Sakura miró aquellos ojos azules y no se dio cuenta de cuando se le escapó una lágrima, Naruto colocó su mano sobre su hombro y ella se limitó a cerrar sus ojos. Respiró profundamente y se puso de pie.

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir – Se disculpó mientras tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba su avance a la salida.

Cada paso que daba la tranquilizaba más, y se reconfortaba a si misma recordando aquellos mares que sin que su dueño lo supiera le habían traído paz y haciéndole recordar que aquello había sido solo... un sueño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo sé, años que no continuaba con la historia, y realmente lo siento, procuraré que mi ausencia no se prolongue tanto como esta.


End file.
